jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek Czkawka/Przyjaciele od najmłodszych lat..
Witajcie :) To jest już moje szóste opowiadanie, które tak jak reszte moich opek będzie opowiadało o przyjaźni między Szczerbem, a Czkawką''. '' thumb|306px Informacji nie będę dawała, wszystko wyjaśni się w ''' '''opowiadaniu. Za wszystkie błędy ortograficzne, stylistyczne i interpunkcyjne przepraszam. Zapraszam do czytania. Miłej lektury :) Prolog Przyjaźń jest jak ogień, który ogrzewa. Jak światełko, które wskazuje drogę w ciemnościach. Jak poranna rosa, która łagodzi nasze troski. Jeśli zjawi się w Twoim życiu, trzymaj ją mocno, bowiem to najcenniejszy dar, jaki może otrzymać człowiek. W pewnej wiosce, na pewnej wyspie narodził się syn wodza. Chłopiec wyróżniał się i to bardzo. Był chudy i mizerny. Nikt z Wandali nie wierzył w to, że chłopcu uda się przeżyć. Jedynie jego matka siedziała przy kołysce swojego synka, dniami i nocami. Ona jako jedyna wierzyła w to, że jej synek będzie żył. Lecz z dnia na dzień maluch o niespotykanych oczach, słabł. Nie dość, że urodził się za wcześnie to jeszcze złapał jakąś chorobę. Goti, miejscowa szamanka, nie dawała chłopcu szans na przeżycie. Twierdziła, że najlepiej byłoby chłopca uśpić, żeby za bardzo nie cierpiał. Sam maluszek, zaś mimo choroby czuł się dość dobrze. Gdy jego mama nie patrzyła, wymachiwał swoimi pulchnymi, małymi rączkami. Uśmiechając się przy tym radośnie. Maluszek już wtedy odczuwał, że jest inny. Nie chodziło tu o jego wygląd, lecz o jego duszę, smoczą duszę, o której nawet jeszcze nie miał pojęcia. … Zaś na innej wyspie, w jaskini panowało poruszenie. Otóż kilka dni temu wykluło się potomstwo alfy i jego partnerki. Małych smoczków było równo cztery. Pierwsze trzy czarne smoki tuż po wykluciu zaczęły zwiedzać jaskinię. Zaś ich brat, który wykluł się kilka godzin po nich...cóż on jako jedyny z rodzeństwa nie był ciekawy świata. Od razu po wykluciu, uciekł w najmniejszy kąt i schował się tam. Rodzice nawet nie nadali mu imienia. Sam maluszek nie chciał. Nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu. Maluch siedział w kryjówce przez te dni, praktycznie wcale nie wychodził, nie jadł. A jego stan się pogarszał. Jego rodzice nie wiedzieli co robić, jak zmusić go do jedzenia. Byli bezradni. … Mały chłopczyk, jak i zarówno mały smok, odchodzili już z tego świata. To były ich ostatnie godziny życia. Leżeli w bezruchu, z otwartymi, zielonymi oczyma, które była tak bardzo podobne do siebie. Czekali, czekali swego końca, który uparcie nie nadchodził. Męczyli się obaj. Obaj czuli ten sam ból, te same emocje i obaj wiedzieli, że są inni. Po kilku męczących godzinach, ich koniec w końcu nadszedł. Księżyc tej nocy świecił bardzo mocno, a jego promienie padały prosto na chłopca i smoka, łącząc ich. Wybiła północ. Oba malce otworzyły swe oczy w tym samym czasie, jakby wiedzieli, że zaraz coś się stanie...i mieli rację. Promienie księżyca wzmogły się, oplatając sylwetki małych istot. Promień księżycowy zaczął zmieniać barwę, na jasnoniebieską, jednocześnie podnosił oba maluchy, które leżały w bezruchu, w szoku. Światełko nasilało się i nasilało, aż w końcu rozbłysło najmocniej jak potrafiło. Oddając całą swoją energię na maluchy, które już po chwili leżeli na swoich poprzednich miejscach. Wydawałoby się, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, że nic się nie zmieniło, lecz zmieniło. Na lewym ramieniu chłopca zawidniało znamię, niezwykłe znamię w kształcie człowieka otoczonego zwiniętą Nocną Furią. Kontury były czarne i zlewały się ze sobą, lecz w pewien sposób można było je rozszyfrować. U małego smoka zaś te same znamię pojawiło się po lewej stronie szyi. Lecz zaś czarnych konturów, były białe przechodzące w szarość. Oba maluchy rozpierała i wypełniała ta sama magia, niezwykła magia, oddana przez matkę księżyca, która wiedziała, że prędzej, czy później losy tej dwójki się połączą. Po chwili oba maluszki, patrząc się na księżyc w pełni, zasnęli. Zasnęli ze świadomością niezwykłej więzi, która miała ich niedługo połączyć. CDN. Podoba się? Prolog trochę nie wyszedł... Rozdział 1 powinien pojawić się jutro :) Przepraszam za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania. 'Rozdział 1' W domu wodza, na piętrze w pokoju przy biurku siedzi pięcioletni chłopczyk. Robi to, co sprawia mu przyjemność, rysuje. Wymachuje przy tym nóżkami, radośnie. Z nadworu słyszy radosne śmiechy swoich rówieśników, którzy nawet nie zwracają na niego uwagi. Nikt tego nie robi w wiosce. Prócz jego matki i Pyskacza, miejscowego kowala. Czkawka, bo takie imię nadali mu rodzice, od narodzin jest wyśmiewany, gnębiony. Chłopiec zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić, lecz boli go, że jego własny ojciec nie zwraca na niego uwagi, wręcz brzydzi się nim. Jak na pięcioletniego chłopca, Czkawka jest bardzo inteligentny. Wszystko dobrze rozumie i mówi inaczej niż na pięciolatka przystało. Od narodzin również skrywa pewną tajemnicę. Potrafi rozmawiać ze smokami, jak i również władać dziwnym niebieskim światełkiem, które nie ma określonego celu. Jeśli chce, to to światełko zmieni się w ogień, wodę i inne różne rzeczy. Nikomu również nie powiedział, że kilka razy na miesiąc idzie do lasu, nad Krucze Urwisko i przemienia się w smoka czarnego jak noc. Przestrach wikingów. Pana Nocy. Nocną Furię. Odkrył to zjawisko, kiedy miał niecałe cztery lata. Wędrował wtedy między drzewami, rozmyślając jak to jest być smokiem...i jego przemyślenia się spełniły. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos mamy. Szybko zbiegł po schodach na dół i praktycznie od razu wpadł w ramiona rodzicielki. W jego zielonych oczach pojawiły się łezki. '-Musisz wyjeżdżać?-wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem.-Nie mogę płynąć z tobą?' '-Synku, mówiłam ci, że tamta wyspa nie jest dla takich maluchów. Niedługo się zobaczymy, to tylko dziesięć dni. Goti będzie się tobą opiekować, wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.-Valka starała się jakoś pocieszyć swojego synka. Nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że wypływa na wyspę wroga, załatwić za męża sprawy pokojowe.' '-No...dobrze. Ale tylko dziesięć dni, tak?-spytał odsuwając się od mamy i patrząc jej w oczy. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się leciutko.' '-Tak, dziesięć dni. Odprowadzisz mnie do portu?' Maluch z radością pokiwał głową na tak. Wziął swoją mamę za rękę i wyszli z domu. Idąc do portu, nie rozmawiali. Choć malec bał się, że podczas nieobecności swojej mamy, coś mu się stanie. Prawda, miał jeszcze Pyskacza, ale kowal miał swoje obowiązki w kuźni i nie miał zbyt wiele czasu dla chudego chłopca. Przystanęli dopiero na moście. Stoik zapakował rzeczy Valki do łódki, a sama kobieta odwróciła się do swojego synka i ukucnęła przy nim. Chłopiec zarzucił swoje małe, chude rączki na szyje swojej rodzicielki, przytulając się do niej, co kobieta odwzajemniła. '-Obiecaj, że wrócisz.-wyszeptał cichutko.' '-Synku...' '-Obiecaj!' '-Dobrze, obiecuję.-uśmiechnęła się leciutko. Ostatni raz przytuliła synka i weszła na pokład. Odcumowała od brzegu i wypłynęła, machając Czkawce na pożegnanie. Chłopiec stał na moście, aż łódź nie zniknęła z jego pola widzenia. Odwrócił się i smutny pomaszerował do domu, dokończyć to co zaczął. Rysowanie małego czarnego smoka, rasy, która tylko on znał.' Zaś na innej wyspie mały czarny, bezimienny smok, spacerował sobie pośród drzew. Nie za bardzo interesowało go, co sobie jego ojciec o nim pomyśli i tak go nie lubi, więc co to za różnica? Jedynie uwagę na niego zwracała jego mama i czasami starsze rodzeństwo, a tak to nikt. Mała Furia dość często zastanawiała się, jakim cudem przeżyła. Z tej nocy zapamiętała wszystko, łącznie z uczuciami, które jej towarzyszyły. Nie mógł pojąć dlaczego właśnie to on dostał tę znamię, dlaczego to on władał tym dziwnym światełkiem i dlaczego to on mógł się przemieniać, przemieniać w człowieka o zielonych jak trawa oczach i czarnych jak noc włosach, chudej budowie i tym znamieniu na lewym ramieniu. Oczywiście nikomu nie powiedział o tych rzeczach, choć już kilka razy chciał wyjawić swojej mamie, ale zawsze odczuwał to dziwne uczucie, którego nie mógł zidentyfikować. Miał pięć lat, tylko pięć lat, a rozumiał więcej od swojego rodzeństwa, które było w podobnym wieku. Nie rozumiał tego wszystkiego, jak i również czuł się samotny. Był najmniejszy ze wszystkich rówieśników. Często poniżany, czasami nawet bity przez własnego ojca. Czasami myślał o odleceniu z wyspy. Podróżowaniu, odkrywaniu nowych miejsc, ale nie był jeszcze gotowy. Pomimo tego, że jego mama codziennie mu powtarzała, że kiedyś stanie się kimś wielkim, potężnym i że znajdzie kogoś za kogo będzie w stanie poświęcić swe życie, to nie za bardzo w to wierzył, praktycznie wcale w to nie wierzył. '-Tutaj jesteś. Wszędzie cię szukałam.-z rozmyślenia wyrwał go ciepły i kojący głos, głos swojej mamy. Smoczyca o imieniu Flov, usiadła koło swojego synka i otuliła go skrzydłem.-Co cię trapi?' Malec o zielonych oczach westchnął. '-Nic specjalnego.-odezwał się cichym głosem.' '-Nie mów, że nie. Przecież widzę. Powiesz? Num*, synku...-trąciła go łbem, delikatnie.' '-Miałaś kiedyś przyjaciela? Takiego prawdziwego.-spytał z innej beczki. Popatrzył zielonymi ślepiami w jasnozielone oczy swojej mamy. Smoczyca nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Zaskoczył ją tym.' '-Wiesz, synku. Miałam i nadal mam dużo przyjaciół w stadzie, ale tego jedynego, prawdziwego...to nie.- przerwała na chwilkę, uważnie przypatrując się Num, który siedział cicho ze wzrokiem wbitym w niebo.-Przyjaźń, jest jak wiatr. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy przyjdzie, ale jeśli już się pokaże, to nie daj jej odejść. Bowiem przyjaciel ci zawsze pomoże, nigdy nie zostawi i we wszystkim wesprze. A jeśli znajdziesz przyjaciela, to będę Was obydwu broniła, nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby się tobie i jemu stała krzywda.-zakończyła. Liznęła lekko synka po pyszczku i odeszła kawałek. -Idziesz?-spytała odwracając się. Maluch jak w transie pokręcił przecząco głową. Flov wzruszyła po swojemu i ruszyła przed siebie, zostawiając zamyślonego synka, który poprzysięgał sobie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek znajdzie przyjaciela, będzie bronił go tak długo, choćby miał by umrzeć.' *Num znaczy wyjątkowy. Flov tak nazywała swojego synka, któremu nie za bardzo podobało się to stwierdzenie. CDN. Udało mi się wstawić :) Chociaż mój dzień zapowiadal się koszmarnie... Next może jeszcze dzisiaj :) Podoba się? Wiem, że nie umiem pisać, jakos tak rewelacyjnie, ale ważne że jest, prawda? Przepraszam za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania. Dziękuję za tyle komów. Wczoraj dodany prolog, a już jest 25 komów. NIe spodziewałam się tego. Dziękuję :) Rozdział 2 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania